Flame Boy
by Future'sFates
Summary: The Doors had to close from the inside. Leo would become a Perseus Jackson. Leo Valdez and Perseus Jackson, would not be remembered. They would not go down in history. They would be forgotten, like all the Greats that fell. Leo closed the Doors. Leo remembered his mama's words to him: You are my flame boy, and you will flame on. Rights to Rick Riordan. Viria's art for the cover.


**Sorry for all the one-shots! Wow! Guess what? Here's another one! Oops. BTW, this one failed. Sorrysorrysorrysorry– Okay I'll stop.**

As a young boy, fire wasn't a problem. Outbursts were seldom and sporadic as it came. And it only did, accidentally, of course, when provoked. Like when certain bullies picked on him because he was smaller and dubbed _nerd_.

His mother called him a brain child. Less physical strength, more intellectual experience.

At least, that's what she called it.

But that didn't stop the fights.

Every year, he had to switch schools. No matter what the situation, his _mama_ always remained very optimistic, saying it wasn't his fault he set the building on fire or burned Joe Willie's arm or reduced the teacher's desk to ashes by _some_ unknown phenomenon. Tia Callida, his babysitter, made him do horrible things; he was placed in a burning fire pit and played with knives, touch rattlesnakes, and so on. Hera was not very nice.

Since he started kindergarten, he sat in the back of the class, trying not to be called on to answer. Either way, whether he answered or not, he would end up embarrassed because he was dyslexic, but no one bothered to find out about that. He was laughed at and sent home midterm because he _wrecked havoc on the playground, _wrote the teacher.

First grade wasn't much better. He was a target on the playground. He got pushed off the swing, the monkey bar set, the benches, the–well, he got pushed off about everything he sat on. During lunch, when Harrison Derrickson _accidentally_ dumped his lunch on Leo, Leo _accidentally_ set his shirt on fire. (It caused no damage to Harrison, but Leo was suspended once more. But it wasn't an expelled account like the year before.) Mama was always supportive. She would sit with him in the tool shop, quietly working while Leo would anxiously watch her, learning by sight, then trying on his own. She would tap on the working table with a tool every now and then–_I love you_. And he would tap back–_I love you more. _Then, _I love you most_.

In second grade, when he was accepted back, things ran smoothly. The teachers hardly noticed him and he was a nobody. It was paradise. But, like all good things, it came to an end. Leo was only eight. Mama was locked in the working room and couldn't get out. There was a woman in brown clothes and brown hair and brown skin, darker than Leo's. Like rich soil. Leo was visited by Gaea, the Earth goddess, whom intended to break his spirit after being notified by Medea that he would have a part to play in her downfall. Horrified, Leo tried to use his pyrokinetic abilities as defense to save his mother and himself, but lost control and started a fire, burning the mechanic shop. Mama died. His relatives refused to take him in. He moved to an orphanage.

Now, for third grade, Leo was sent to a dirty public school with grubby children pushing and pulling and yelling and fighting. It was in the orphanage, the crowded, rundown orphanage that badly needed a fundraiser. No one adopted Leo. He was ignored and deprived of socialization. After three months, Leo had enough. He slipped through an open window and ran off. No one even missed him.

When Leo was caught and reported to an officer for stealing shoes, he was sent to a foster home. Far, far away. Mr. and Mrs. Jones were nice enough, but had too many foster children to take care of. Leo ran away again. He didn't leave a note. He was never there.

Leo ran away six times, hijacked two cars, stole over a hundred things to survive, and was arrested for being unauthorized to sleep in a sewer. Then, he was sent to the Wilderness School for the troubled. He was fifteen and _best friends_ with Jason Grace and Piper Mclean. Who knew a friendship could be so fake?

Then, Leo was introduced to the world of demigods and the infamous Percy Jackson. _Percy Jackson. _The one who completed more feats than Hercules and Achilles combined. A hero, he was. And apparently Annabeth was his girlfriend. And he would do anything for her, vice versa. Leo heard many things about him–"_Crazy! One time, he made a storm! And he was battling the titans–Oh! and he defeated four with his bare hands and he can control water and he held up the sky and–OOOh! and he he is the best sword fighter in three centuries and he–" "Prissy, the only one stupid enough to risk the world for us." "The best thing that happened to camp." "I saved his life with a hairbrush." "Totally hot!" "Kelp head, always getting into trouble." "My favorite cousin–Ow! Thalia don't hit me!" "My Seaweed Brain."_ Yeah, Leo heard things, but never a straight answer. However, he got a summary from Chiron. The horse dude. _Perseus Jackson_ did everything. Leo was excited to meet him, being the Supreme Commander of the Argo II. (because he didn't have any other titles.) Man, Leo wished he could be like Percy Jackson.

Jason, Piper, and Leo. Leo was always after the _and_. Jason, Piper, the inseparable duo. The two plus Leo went on a quest. Leo was pathetic. He was a nobody. Leo thought about running off. But he had to save his _friends_. So he stayed. But he didn't belong.

When Leo _did_ finally meet the Jackson dude, it wasn't the greeting he was expecting. _Percy Jackson_, this big scary hero, was _totally super-duperly angry-furious-outraged_ at him for blowing up the Roman camp. He didn't mean to! He was– it was to no avail. This time, Annabeth had to hold him back instead of the other way around. It seemed Perseus had changed from what he was, to what he is.

The quest of the seven continued. Percy and Jason were saving everyone, each inadvertently battling for the dominant side, trying to find the most powerful. Leo was still stuck at the helm of the ship. The control room where he could see everything that happened on board while they couldn't see him. While he could see everyone together when he was alone steering, leading, guiding. Leo was packed. Ready to leave at a moment's notice, right when he wasn't needed any longer.

Over time, though, Percy had softened up to Leo. The were buddies. Percy stopped Leo from running his seventh time. They understood each other. That was good enough for Leo. They both hid under humor and smiles to hide from their pasts and act happy for the others' sakes. They both wore figurative masks of faux excitement. Both were afraid of their own element. And only the two would sense it in one another. Both their eyes held this same melancholy essence that was unseen, but there nonetheless. No one else noticed. No one else saw. They were all ignorant to the modest. If only he had the guts to ask for an autograph–

Percy and Annabeth were in Hell. Literally. Tartarus, the Pit for the condemned. But they weren't. They were just two absolute _heroes _that deserved everyone bowing down to them, kissing their shoes. Jason didn't like Percy, though. Probably jealous. But that was _his _problem. Not Leo's. Leo had other things to think about.

Leo had all the pressure. He had to make sure everyone was safe, that the Argo II was in top shape, that he didn't _burn_ anything like Frank's stick, and Hazel... Too much. Brain overload. Once again, Leo wished he was Percy Jackson, with all the super cool powers and stuff. But then, he didn't. Percy had too much to think about–even more than Leo–and too much to do, too little time. But sometimes Leo wished he had a loving mother like Percy, or a brain like Annabeth's, not that Percy wasn't smart. Leo knew, for once, what Annabeth did not. Percy was probably the brightest out of the seven–plus Hedge and Nico. Percy was the drive of the group. Percy only acted stupid around Annabeth because she liked to correct him. He would act dumb in front of others just to please her. Guts, man.

This time, Percy wasn't there to stop Leo from stealing away into the night, but Hedge was so watchful since Annabeth and Percy fell, that Leo had no chance.

After a bunch of arguing and trying to stop the Greeks and Romans from starting _another_ war, the Doors of Death were found. The Legion of Romans and the army of the Greeks joined arms and fought together. The world fell with a fiery storm and Percy Jackson was dead. Forever. Died for Leo. For Annabeth. For Jason. For everyone. He was dead.

At that moment, Leo remembered Nemesis's words. _You will always be the seventh wheel._

Leo looked at Annabeth, who cried into Percy's limp shoulder. He looked to Jason who defended them with Piper right beside him. To Frank who was a drakon and sliced at the enemies with Hazel on his shoulders. Hazel who saw Leo and shouted a horrific _No!_ when she saw his goal. Leo looked to the high Doors that spewed monsters and evil.

The Doors had to close from the inside. _Seventh wheel_. Leo would become a Perseus Jackson. He, Leo Valdez, and Perseus Jackson, would not be remembered. They would not go down in history. They would be forgotten, like all the Greats that fell.

Leo closed the Doors.

Leo remembered his mama's words to him: _You are _my _flame boy, and you _will _flame on._

Leo was no more.

Leo was next to Percy Jackson, who looked dead beat and tired. Hungry. Wild. He had gone through torture in Tartarus. Percy looked at him and smiled half-heartedly.

"I guess this is it, huh?" he asked, slowly moving in the EZ DEATH line.

"Yeah. I suppose so." On a normal basis, Leo would ask _What? What do you mean, _it_? What's _it_?_

"You're a hero, Valdez. Remember that."

Then, Percy was gone. Elysium was decreed for him in an instant. He shot Leo a smile, then joined his _family_ at the gates of purity.

It was Leo's turn. The three judges were masked. Rhadamanthus spoke up. "Thy fellow upon whilst doth a savior. Elysium shall it be." Leo had no idea what that meant.

Minos then shook his head. "He stole! He stole and lied! This boy is a cheat! He killed his mother! Punishment!"

Then, Aeacus intervened, "The boy has a good heart and soul. Elysium."

Minos interjected, "He has become too powerful!"

"That is the same excuse you had used for Perseus Jackson, Minos. The boy is good," Aeacus said. "His technokinesis and pyrokinesis have no bad intention on his heart. Elysium." He banged the hammer thing, and Leo went through almost jumping and shouting in relief. He ran to the gates before they could change their mind.

Percy greeted him at the tall gates that radiated heavenly spirits.

"You made it. I knew it." Percy smiled.

"Minos almost made me stay, though," Leo shrugged, feigning nonchalance that he _could've_ gotten the Fields of Punishment had the other two agreed.

"Eh," Percy dismissed, "Minos always does that. He was never a nice one. Here, follow me. There's someone I'd like you to meet."

Leo almost cried when he finally met Charles Beckendorf and Silena Beauregard. He finally met his legendary brother and the ex-traitor/savior.

Percy gave him a tour of Elysium as if he knew it by heart. Apparently, he had visited before.

Then, at last, Percy stood in front of a lone house. It was small, prim, proper, and cozy all around. Leo already decided it was home.

"Is this mine?" he asked, giddy with excitement.

"If you want it to be," grinned Percy. "But first, I want you to meet who lives in it."

Leo's face fell. "Oh. I didn't know it was already inhabited."

"All the houses here are occupied. If you want your own place, you either build one, or have someone build it for you. But I _really_ think you should check her out before you decide."

"Her?"

"Someone."

Percy knocked thrice on the door, then pushed it open.

"She probably didn't hear it. I don't think she'd mind that we just came in, seeing as you... are you."

As soon as Leo stepped through the threshold, the sound of clanging and bangs filled his ears, like a mechanic's place. He could literally smell the flames and heat in the air.

"Let's go, Leo." Percy grasped Leo's arm and pulled him through passageways and down a flight of stairs to an insignificant seeming door. The fierce fire smell was strongest here, the noise its loudest. Percy had to shout for Leo to hear, "Go through there! I think I'll give the two of you some space!"

By now, Leo was dying–no pun intended–to know who the _her_ was. The door was right in his face, so he pushed it open. He was immediately engulfed in a familiar feeling. The clangs and hammer sounds blended into one simple clicking code. Morse code. _Click-click-clang-crick_.

Yep, Leo knew who this was.

He raced through the largest room made of metal to the back, passing all the fascinating machinery, for this lady was more important than all of that. She sat at a desk, tapping her fingers to the clicks and whirs of the contraptions around her. Black hair obscured her face, her brown eyes, tan skin. She didn't hear Leo. But that was okay, because Leo was all for surprise attacks. Hopefully he won't give her a heart attack–wait, she was already dead so that didn't make sense, and wow, that was a semi-depressing thought, that she was dead, and _stop rambling, Leo!_

Leo walked silently to the side of the desk, next to the woman. "¡Mamá!" he exclaimed.

She stood in shock, staring at him in a noiseless wonder. All the rumbling of the room faded into soft melodic music as she looked at him. Her eyes teared up. "Leo! Mi bebé!"

He ran to her, hugged her, kissed her cheek. "I missed you, Mamá."

"Leo, Leo, Leo..."

She just hugged him and rocked him back and forth, like she did when he got into trouble at school. Leo wouldn't admit it later, but he _did_ cry when he saw his mother once more. When he walked outside, to the beautiful world of the good souls, he held his mother's hand.

"Leo!" she laughed. "You're as tall as me now!"

Leo laughed along, happiest he had been in a very long time.

He met Percy at the door.

"I made my decision. I want to live here."

Percy just smirked with an _I told you so_ look on his face and led them to the circle of friends that consisted of Reyna all battered and bruised, Beckendorf, Silena, Castor, Michael, and a bunch of other war heroes from the Titan and Giant wars. Family.

Leo stayed by his mother's side. After all, he had seven years worth of time to make up for her. It was a good thing they had the rest of eternity to do so.

.. / .-.. - ...- . / -.- - ..- .-.-.-

_I love you._

_Click click whirr click_

**Sorry. This isn't my best work seeing as it was finished within like... an hour. Sorry again. :P**

**Should I make a sequel in Percy's pov starting in Elysium? It'll be more than a one-shot. Review! :) Button's down there**

**\/**


End file.
